Human
Physical description: Humans are the most common anthropoid. They have two curved ears, a single head, two arms and two legs. Their hair colour are limited to: black, brown, ginger (red-orange), blonde (yellow), grey or white. While their eye colours are limited to: black, brown, yellow, blue, grey and green, though an extremely rare genetic might give them purpleKnown as the Alexandria’s Genesis, it claims to cause purple eyes, pale un-burning skin, and hair restricted to the head (crown, brows, lashes, nostrils). They also claim it stop people aging at around their 50s and that they live up to 150. * In my world it simply a rare eye genetic trait with the only name in regard to it known as the 'spirit eyes'. eyes. History: Humans are perhaps the most diverse race with their various personalities, clothing and other features heavily influenced by the place they grow up in. Though many claim that they are extremely adaptable, this mostly refers to the race as a whole. The individual adaptability heavily depends on the environment they’ve been raised in. Society: As Traditions: As Common names: First/Given name: Last name: * Miller * Smith * Taylor Racial traits: Attribute score: Any attribute at +1 Age: Humans can live up to just over a 100 years old, but typically live to around 60-80. * Baby from birth till 2 years old * Toddler at 2 to 5 years old * Child at 5 to 13 years old * Teenager at 13 to 20 years old * Adult at 20 to 50 years old * Elder at 50+ Dietary: Humans are typically omnivore (all eater, I.E. bacteria, meat, fungus, plant), however, they do have other dietary types, which can be due to moral or inability to consume certain food types. * Fruitarian (consumes fruits, nuts and seeds) * Pescatarian (consumes seafood, dairy, eggs, honey, root vegetables, fruits, nuts and seeds) * Pollotarian (consumes poultry, dairy, eggs, honey, root vegetables, fruits, nuts and seeds) Classification: Anthropoid Alignment: Any alignment Size: Medium, ranging between 152.4 - 213.4 cm (5’ - 7’) tall Speed: 10 metres per turn Senses: Sight: * Terrible bright vision: Double disadvantage (lowest 3d20) on bright vision checks (wis). * Regular vision: Single roll (lowest 1d20) on regular vision checks (wis). * Poor dim vision: Single disadvantage (lowest 2d20) on dim vision checks (wis). * Poor darkness vision: Single disadvantage (lowest 2d20) on darkness vision checks (wis). Hearing: Poor hearing: They have a single disadvantage (lowest 2d20) on noise checks (wis) when perpendicular, dice - 2 for facing and dice -5 away. Quite has double disadvantage (3d20), loud has single roll (1d20). Smell: Terrible smell: They have a double disadvantage (lowest 3d20) on scent checks (wis) when regular, dice +2 for upwind and dice -2 downwind. Faint has triple disadvantage (lowest 4d20), strong has single disadvantage (lowest 2d20). Racial abilities: Bite: Humans can bite a target, though do to their blunt teeth they rarely pierce flesh. Biting does 1d3 +str# blunt damage. Jump: Humans can jump up to 40 cm +str% high, or half if standing straight before jumping. While they can jump 100 cm +str% long, or half if standing straight before jumping. Kick: Humans can kick a target. Kicking does 1d3 +str# blunt damage. Punch/Slap: When unarmed, humans can punch or slap a target. Punching or slapping does 1d3 +str# blunt damage. Languages: Humans typically only speak common, but can learn a few other languages. Add an additional for every 5+ int, for example: 5+ int can speak poor Common, 10+ int speaks Common, 15+ int speaks Common +1 other language, 20+ int speaks Common +2 other languages. * Common Typical attribute score: A guideline or baseline for human characters. It is important to ensure that you include their racial attribute bonus, in this case they can have +1 to any attribute. Points: (80/105) Endurance (endu), Health: 10/20 (+0%, +0) Mana (ma), Energy, Magic, Stamina: 10/20 (+0%, +0) Agility (agi), Reflexes, Quickness: 10/20 (+0%, +0) Charisma (cha), Presence, Charm, Social: 10/20 (+0%, +0) Intelligence (int), Intellect, Mind, Knowledge: 10/20 (+0%, +0) Luck, Fate, Chance: 10/20 (+0%, +0) Strength (str), Might: 10/20 (+0%, +0) Wisdom (wis), Spirit, Wits, Psyche, Sense: 10/20 (+0%, +0) Sub-races: (2) Despite common belief, humans are not compatible with all living creatures. However, it unknown exactly how they are able to breed with some many other creatures. Some say they’re similar enough for it to work, others say it was a gift. But the most common belief is, magic. If there’s unexplainable occurrence, it must be magic. Sub-human: Also known as greater human or half human. For unknown reasons, some races simply produce a more magically adept human, though one parent must be a human. The other parent known possibility is current only known to be a húli jīng, though others could be revealed in time. Kitsu-nin: Prounced key-tsoo-nin, also known as fox ears, fox tail, kitsu-gen (key-tsoo-gen), nin-sune (nin-soo-nay) or human fox. They are the child of a human and ''kitsune'', having characteristics from both parents. They will often have either the ears or the tail of a fox, though in some rare cases they can have neither. The only major impact it has on the child is that they have a greater ability with elemental magic then a human. Along with having a vague understanding of Vulpian, this is assuming that the kitsune parent taught their child. Ability score: Charisma +1 Triva: Category:Races Category:Anthropoid